The Biggest Adventure Ever
by Chairmodeactivated09
Summary: Well, getting sucked into a survival-horror game won't be easy, but it's worth it. Rated T for language of course.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! I really love playing RE 5 and I thought of making a fanfic about me getting sucked into the game, I know there's a lot of fanfics there that is about this too but I just want to make one okay? I have a dream like this every night and ended last night, I dreamed about the final chapter last night and it ended. Nothing much to say so here it is! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5, Capcom does.**

**Chapter 1: Let the adventure begin!**

"Ugh! I'm so bored!" Amy said and placed her face in her pillow. She let out a grunt and she put her face back up and looked at her PS3. She gasped "I have an idea!" she said happily. She went to her PS3 and searching for a game. She saw a CD and has a picture on it showing two people that was holding a gun and was titled Resident Evil 5. "Hm, I haven't finished this one yet, oh well!" she turned on her TV and placed all the plugs and placed the CD and the game started.

"How 'bout I'll start from the very beginning again" when she chose her options, she was expecting that the screen will be black, but instead, it's white and it's getting brighter and brighter. She covered her eyes from the brightness and everything went white.

Later, she opened her eyes and found herself lying on the dirty road. She stood up and examined the surroundings until she realized something. She widened her eyes, she couldn't believe it, she _was _in the game. ".God... I'm in Kijuju!" she said shocked and happy. "But where are Chris and Sheva? Maybe it's still the opening so I have to-"she looked at her clothes, it was different. Her top was a pink sleeveless shirt and a black vest. Her bottom was a black skirt with black boots. Her hands have half gloves and her long, brown hair was tied up into pigtails. She looked around and saw glass; she looked at it to see her reflection. She smiled widely. "Oh my gosh! I look so _epic_!"

She heard the gate opened and revealed was Chris and Sheva. She gasped, they look really good in person, and they look real. She walked towards them. "Hello I'm Amy, you two must be Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar, I'm from the BSAA Europe Branch, I am here to help you out in your mission" she was really nervous and her heart was racing, she hope that they would believe her. Chris just nodded while Sheva looked confused. "Aren't you too young to join the BSAA? You look like a ten year old girl to me" Amy gulped, trying to think of a lie. "Um, I'm a daughter of one of the BSAA agents; I am really good at shooting and I mastered kung-fu so I was requested to join the BSAA and I accepted." She began to sweat a little. Sheva nodded, Amy's lie worked, but she does go to a shooting range with her dad and she did mastered kung-fu.

They began to go to their destination. They passed by the men who are beating up a sack using sticks and other stuff. As soon as they were close to the Butcher's shop, the three stopped and when they turned around, everyone was gone. All they can hear is the radio.

They began to walk towards the shop. Chris and Sheva were heading to the front while Amy went to the side. "This way!" Amy called out, Chris and Sheva followed where Amy went and Chris opened the door, they saw the merchant, leaning his back against the wall. "Good, you're both here" he noticed Amy "Who is this girl with you?" he asked, looking at Amy. "She's part of the mission." Chris responded "She was the daughter of one of the BSAA agents" Sheva applied. "Okay then. Come" He led them into the room. Amy saw the meat that was covered in maggots and the awful smell it made. She was used to it because she helps her mom go to the wet market at times. "You three, this way." They went inside and got a full view. "it may be because of the government, but people around here are a little on edge." He stopped right after saying it, the three stopped too. "You should do what you came here to do and go home" he said with a serious face. He continued to walk "Yeah they really roll out the carpet for us Americans" Chris said and followed the merchant.

"I have your weapons for you here. Check them" He pointed to a silver case. Chris opened it and luckily, it have three guns. Chris looked at Amy. "Are you sure you can handle guns?" Amy looked back "Of course! If I don't, why would I join the BSAA?" Chris sighed and gave her a gun and a backpack. They started a conversation, well Amy isn't with it, and she kept quiet. _Oh man, If I'm stuck here, then I'll have to survive in this game to go back to my dimension _Amy thought _good thing it's our summer vacation but I feel home sick_ she looked down, frowning _Mom and Dad will worry about me if I'm not there and if I come back, I'll be totally grounded_ she let out a sigh. "Hey, what's wrong?" Chris asked, snapping out Amy out of her thoughts. Amy widened her eyes and looked at Chris and Sheva, giving her a worried expression. "I.. Um… I'm fine" she replied, she saw that the merchant was gone. Chris and Sheva is still looking at her. "Let's go" she said, they nodded and started to leave the area. Chris tapped Amy on the shoulder. Amy turned to look at him "I forgot to lend you a knife, be sure to not play with it" he handed her a big knife, Amy grabbed it. "What am I? 5 years old? Why would I play with a knife?" Chris just chuckled and continued to leave.

When they're outside, Chris began to talk " remember we're a team, whatever happens we stick together" Chris said "Don't worry, I may not be as big as you but I can still hold my own" Sheva responded. Amy walked towards a barrel and destroyed it, grabbing some gold. They headed down and walked past by an animal corpse. They entered a small house, and collected some gold and 2 green herbs. Amy combined the green herbs and they left the place. They heard a scream, Amy gulped, she knew what's gonna happen. "Did you hear that? It came from that building" Sheva said and they ran up the stairs. As they opened the door, they saw two men feeding a man forcefully an oval shaped thing that has tentacles. The man who was holding the thing shoved it through the mouth of the poor man. "Freeze!" Chris said and the three pointed their hand guns to the two men. The two men looked at them but ran away. Chris walked towards the man "Are you okay?" He put his hand to the man but the man shoved Chris' hand away. The man was choking uncontrollably and he started to bleed through his eyes. The man stood up and charged towards Amy. Amy was shocked and kicked him in the stomach and punched him in the head and shot him. Amy's heart was beating fast from the event, while Chris and Sheva were amazed. "Wow Amy, I guess you really can be part of the BSAA" Sheva smiled at her "Yeah, nice job" Chris smiled at her too. "Thanks Sheva, thanks Chris" she smiled back.

**Can I stop here now? Oh my gosh, I can't believe this took me three days! Anyway, please review and I'll be making more next time…**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Okay, let's start with the chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Resident Evil 5**

**Chapter 2: NOT THE EXECUTIONER!**

The three headed to a room with mattresses. Amy took the handgun ammo that is in the bookshelf. Chris and Sheva were roaming around the room, finding a way out. Amy sighed "we have to cross the window guys" she pointed out the window. Chris and Sheva jumped out of the window. After they jumped, Amy looked down at them. "Jump Amy!" Sheva called out. "I can't! It's too scary to jump on a two-story building" she replied back. "We will catch you" Chris called out. "O-okay then" Amy gulped, she closed her eyes and jumped out of the window. She was screaming while she was falling and she didn't hit the ground, somebody caught her. She opened her eyes and saw Chris' face, Chris caught her. Chris putted her down, Amy was panting. "It's alright" Sheva said, patting Amy's back. Amy jumped on Chris, hugging him. Chris was surprised, it made him step backwards. "I knew I can trust you guys!" Chris looked at Sheva and Sheva just smiled. Chris just hugged Amy back. Amy widened her eyes; she didn't know what she had done. She let go of Chris "Sorry about that…" She put her hands back and looked down. "Its okay, my little sister, Claire used to do that" Chris smiled, Amy just smiled back. They continue on to their journey.

They cross to a small pathway and then they stopped. _Uh-oh_ Amy thought, they saw behind them was a group of majinis, walking towards them. Chris and Sheva started shooting the majini, Amy just sighed. Amy quickly grabbed Chris and Sheva's hands and dragged them to the house. They got inside and Amy closed and blocked the door with a long wood. "You're strong for a little girl" Chris said while panting "and fast" Sheva applied, panting too. Amy simply smiled. "Thanks". Chris started to call someone "Come in, Kirk. The locals were hostile and we had to use force" Amy noticed that she had one of those things that Chris and Sheva had too** (Sorry, but I forgot what's the name of the device that Chris and Sheva have in their ears)**. While Chris was calling someone, Amy grabbed a red herb _Oh great, about time where I already used my two green herbs!_ Amy glared at the red herb but took it anyway. Amy found a grenade too. She saw that Chris is done talking to Kirk. She saw the door; she remembered that it needs two people to open the door. Amy tried to open it herself, but it didn't open. "Looks like you need help, I'll help you" Sheva said, Sheva walked towards beside Amy and they kicked the door down.

They entered the next room and Amy ran for the hand gun ammo _Maybe I should give it to Chris instead_ she thought, she destroyed some barrels first and found ammo _I'll give ammo to Chris and Sheva, since they used some ammo _she grabbed the gold first and went to Chris and Sheva. She handed ten ammo to Chris and Sheva and they said thanks to her, she just simply smiled. They jumped down a hole and climbed up a ladder. Amy grabbed the ammo and the green herb on the shelf. She combined the green and red herb and opened the door.

They passed through a road and stopped in front of a small house _great, I'll meet "him" again, but this time, in person _she thought and grabbed a herb and ammo and went inside. They saw outside the window was a man with a megaphone standing on top of a roof and a huge crowd of majini below. The man was saying stuff on the majinis and the three saw a big zombie that have a sack on its head and carrying a **BIG **axe. They even saw the merchant from earlier. "That's…" Sheva said walking forward and Chris stopped her and continued to watch the scene. They saw how the zombie with the huge axe cut off the merchant's head with Amy looking away _Oh man, this should be PG-13!_ The man with the megaphone saw the three in the window and pointed at them and the other majinis looked at them too and began to charge. Amy shot the man with the megaphone through the window right through the head. "Block the door with that cupboard!" Chris pointed to the door and Amy pushed it while Sheva pushed the other one to the window. Amy began to collect the ammo and gave some to Chris and Sheva. She noticed that the cupboard on the door was already broken, and the other majini are entering. They shoot them one by one and Sheva let out a painful cry. Amy looked at her and saw that a majini just hit her in the shoulder and the window was open. Amy went to her and sprayed the green herb on her. They went out of the house and they shoot the majini there. "Kirk, come in! The locals are hostile!" Chris called. The gate is sealed and we're trapped. We need back up and we need it right now!" He added. "Roger that. Just sit tight. I'm on my way!" Kirk responded.

After the call ended, in the house, the ceiling broke and revealed was more majinis and the wall cage was broken by the zombie with the axe. "I hate Executioners" Amy mumbled, and they ran through the Executioner and went to the sealed gate. Amy grabbed a machine gun from the silver case she found and still used her handgun to shoot majinis and the Executioner. When the Executioner was close, Amy saw an electric box above the Executioner, she quickly shot it and it fell on the Executioners back and was knelt down by a knee. Amy quickly ran to the Executioner and kicks him with full force, making the Executioner fell to the ground, Chris and Sheva followed her and shot him in the head many times but still got up _tough guy huh? _Amy thought they moved backward and Amy was the one who was shooting the Executioner while Chris and Sheva were shooting the Majini. Amy went out of ammo and ran past the Executioner to find some. Chris and Sheva just followed her and they found many more ammo. "There's just no end to them!" Sheva said while shooting majinis "We gotta hold on till Kirk gets here!" Chris said and Amy saw Sheva was surrounded by a group of majinis and ran to her to help. She ignored the Executioner until she heard Chris yell. She turned and saw Chris on the ground, covering his chest that's bleeding. Amy gave a shot at the Executioner's head and the Executioner was knelt down again and she kicked him upward. "Chris!" Amy yelled. She ran towards him and sprayed him the two green herbs that she combined. "I'm so sorry I left you" she said helping Chris up. "It's not your fault, you protected Sheva. I was the one who isn't paying attention" Chris said "Guys, we can save that later!" Sheva yelled. Amy confronted the Executioner again. "You bastard!" Amy cursed at the Executioner "watch your language, Amy" Chris said "Sorry" and began to shoot the Executioner again.

"**DIE!**" Amy yelled and gave one last bullet to the Executioner's head and the Executioner gave a final growl and died. Amy collected the gold that the Executioner left and helped out Chris and Sheva on shooting and collected all of the ammo as quick as possible. Later, Chris received a call "Sorry to keep you waiting. I'm gonna take out the door. Find some cover!" Kirk said. Soon the chopper arrived. The three was running "Take cover!" Kirk called. They took cover behind a small bus and heard an explosion near the sealed door, it was now unblocked.

**Okay! I'll stop here! I really enjoy putting words like "destroying barrels" in it because I hate barrels like Pewdiepie :D Anyway please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing much to say here... Anyway this is chapter 3!**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I do not own Resident Evil 5**

**Chapter 3: The sorrow begins**

They ran through the pathway and at the next gate, Amy saw a hole and went in there. She saw a barrel and destroyed it and collected its gold. When she went back up the ladder she heard something

_Three months of winter coolness and awesome holidays. We kept our hoovesies warm at home, timed off from work to play. But the food we stored is running out and we can't grow in this cold. And even though I love my boots, this fashion's getting old._

_Wait that kinda sound like my ringtone of my cell phone…_ Amythought "Hey, where's that music coming from?" Sheva asked, she looked at Amy. "Um…"

_Winter Wrap up, winter wrap up! Let's finish our holiday cheer_

She reached her pocket and saw her phone. _What the heck? They got signal here in the game?_ She answered it and backed away from Chris and Sheva for a while "Hello?" she answered "Hello? Amy?" a familiar voice asked. Amy widened her eyes "Lily?" she asked "Amy! Where are you?" Lily asked, worried. "You wouldn't believe it! I'm in Resident Evil 5!" "What? Really? No way!" Lily asked, shocked "I promise! Wanna hear Chris and Sheva's voices?" "YEAH!" Lily said "Amy, who are you talking to?" Chris asked "Hurry up, we better continue on" Sheva said. "OH MY GOSH! You're so lucky!" Lily said "Why did you call anyway?" Amy asked "Oh… It's about your family..." Lily said, her voice begin to be in worry "Why? What happened?" Amy asked, her heart racing "Well… They are found in your house… Murdered" Amy's heart dropped. She begin to have tears in her eyes. "What? How?" She asked, through her tears. "Well, the police found that there are blood and bullet holes through walls and your mom and dad got shot while your brother is stabbed. And your safe where all the money is in it and some of your stuff are gone" Lily said "And they said that they've been robbed by thieves" Amy was now crying. She didn't notice that Chris and Sheva listened. "Even your dad didn't fight back, his guns are robbed too" Lily added.

Amy can't take it anymore; she turned her phone off and continued to cry. "Hey, we heard about the conversation" Chris said, patting her back "We're so sorry about your loss of your family" Sheva said, patting her back too. "Come on, stop crying" Sheva said, wiping tears off Amy's cheeks and eyes. "Come on, we're still here" Chris said. Amy smiled a little "There, much better" Chris said. "Thank you guys." She hugged Chris and Sheva. They hugged back. "Okay, let's move on!" Amy said, Chris and Sheva nodded and went inside the gate. They went inside a house; Amy grabbed ammo and went outside. They saw a broken ladder."Okay. So who will climb up?" Amy asked. Chris and Sheva looked at Amy. "What? I will do it?" Amy asked. Chris and Sheva nodded "Okay" Chris and Sheva tossed Amy up the ladder. _Wow, that was fun_ Amy thought and she saw a key inside. She jumped back down. "There's a key there but it's on the other side." Amy said and they went to a small path, they saw a woman eating a dead man. Chris shot her before she could even attack them.

"We engaged the enemy! And what… What the… That thing!" They received a call. "… In trouble. We need back up! Shit! …Help! Can't see…" "Captain, what is your status? Can you see the enemy?" "No, no! Wait! Goddamn monster!" they heard a scream and everything went silent. "Alpha team! Come in! Alpha team! " Sheva called but no answer. "DeChant! Do you copy? DeChant!" Chris called but no answer. Meanwhile, while they are calling someone, Amy was fighting majinis that came out of nowhere _Yeah just don't mind me here, while you two just call someone there _Amy thought while shooting majinis and grabbing ammo that the majinis left. The call stopped and there are no more majinis too. They went inside a house and grabbed ammo and fight a majini. They went to a broken ladder and two majinis came out again. Chris and Sheva tossed Amy up and fought the majinis. Amy grabbed the key and went back to Chris and Sheva.

They went inside a house and encountered majinis and killed them and they grabbed everything they need. Amy found shotgun shells too. She thought that she would give the machine gun to Sheva, she would have the shotgun. So she gave Sheva the machine gun and the ammo for the gun and Sheva said a thank you to Amy. "Hey, what about me" Chris asked "Later till we find more guns" Amy said "Okay" Chris said.

They went out of the house and Amy and Sheva opened a door and saw a blonde white woman in a balcony of a house. "Help! Somebody help me!" The woman yelled and a majini pulled her back to the house "Help!" She let out another yell. Chris and Sheva went up the stairs and Chris noticed that Amy was not following them. "Wait" He told Sheva. Meanwhile, Amy unlocked the door to a house using the key she found and saw the shotgun hanging on a wall "Jackpot!" She said and grabbed it. She rushed outside and saw Chris and Sheva waiting for her. "Hurry up!" Chris called and Amy went to them and they went inside the house where the lady is. The lady fell to Chris. "Are you okay?" Chris asked, the lady grabbed Chris' back and her mouth have some sort of tentacles coming out, attacking Chris. Sheva saw him and shoot the lady, but missed. The lady stepped back and began to attack them. Sheva got a shot on her head and the lady's head became a centipede-like thing. Amy took out her shotgun and shot the centipede and it exploded. "Where did you get that?" Chris pointed to Amy's shotgun. "I found it at the house outside" She replied. And they were encountered by more majinis and they went out of the house.

They went to another gate. They were encountered by more majinis and the gate was locked. Amy climbed up on a small house while Chris and Sheva were shooting majinis. Amy destroyed the lock on the other side of the gate and opened it for Chris and Sheva. The majinis are now all dead. When Chris and Sheva went through the gate, they saw a big hole on a wall beside the small house. "What? There's a way here and I climbed up a small house but there is another way?" Amy said angrily. Chris and Sheva were holding their mouth, trying not to laugh. They opened the door and went to the next place.

**Okay so I'll stop here. Oh and the ringtone of the phone was Winter Wrap Up song from… :D Just search it and you'll know who sang it :D anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I think I'll take a break tomorrow because I am quite busy but if I have the time, I can make another chapter tomorrow… I said "If" okay?**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5**

**Chapter 4: I hate the Uroboros!**

They went inside a room and heard a scream, which scared Amy. They went up the stairs and saw a body falling in front. "Holy-"Amy covered her mouth, trying not to curse. "Was that from Alpha team?" Sheva asked "Yeah" Chris said. They went up a ladder and kicked a door down. They saw a lot of bodies and saw someone that's nearly dead. Chris went to him to talk and Amy just watched. Sheva saw someone and the person ran away. Sheva tried to peek through an opening but she couldn't see the person anymore. Chris was done talking with the guy. "I saw someone earlier, but he got away" Sheva said. They looked at each other. Amy gave the ammo that was beside the man who was now dead and gave it to Chris. They went to an elevator and went down.

They saw more bodies and went to a path which leads to a room that has a furnace. Amy destroyed barrels and Chris picked up a key. They went back to the sealed door that needs the key. Suddenly, Amy screamed, Chris and Sheva looked behind them and saw a tentacle monster** (I know what you're thinking XD) **heading towards them and they ran to the furnace as fast as they could. "What the hell is that thing?" Sheva asked "It's the Uroboros" Amy replied, Sheva and Chris looked at Amy "Uh, I did some research about it" Amy said. "Okay, Amy, you and I will lead the Uroboros to the furnace and Sheva will lock the Uroboros inside" Chris ordered. Amy and Sheva nodded and they saw the Uroboros already inside. The door locked. Amy shot the Uroboros "Come at me bro!" Amy taunted. The Uroboros chased Amy and Chris and they reached the furnace and exited at the other door. "Now Sheva!" Chris shouted as the Uroboros went inside. Sheva immediately pulled the lever and the doors of the furnace began to close. Unfortunately, the Uroboros was fast enough to escape the furnace before the doors closed. "Darn it!" Amy said. The Uroboros saw Sheva and headed towards her instead. "Shit!" Sheva cursed and started shooting the Uroboros. She ran towards Chris and Amy "Amy, you pull the lever" Chris said while shooting the Uroboros.

Amy ran towards the lever and waited for Chris and Sheva to go inside the furnace. Chris saw an orange cylinder and shot it next to the monster, but he and Sheva were too close and got exploded. "Chris! Sheva!" Amy called out. Chris and Sheva stood up, Amy slid a green and red herb through the caged wall and Sheva took it and sprayed it on her and Chris. They ran through the furnace and when the monster was entering, Amy quickly pulled the lever and didn't notice that Chris and Sheva were still in the furnace. "Hurry!" Amy yelled and when the door was half closed, Chris and Sheva slid through it, leaving the monster trapped. They watched as the monster was being burned. "Yeah, burn in hell sucker!" Amy yelled out. Chris and Sheva chuckled.

The door was now open and they can go back to opening the other door. They grabbed ammo from the case they found. They went to an elevator and went up. They were in a garage space that has two BSAA vehicles and Chris saw a laptop and did some research. Chris and Sheva began to have a conversation while Amy was busy collecting items. She saw another machine gun and ammo for it. She then paused as she heard Chris calling to HQ. _Here we go_ she thought and rolled her eyes. After they stopped talking, Amy walked towards Chris and gave a machine gun and ammo for it. "Thanks" Chris said "You're welcome" Amy responded.

**Okay, gotta stop here now. I know I forgot to update this but here you are. We are going to have swimming that's why I will not update but if I still have some time, I'll update okay? Please review! C:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I still got time and well here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5**

**Chapter 5: Zombie dogs? You have got to be kidding me**

The three went outside and when Chris almost cross the trip mine, Amy stopped him. "Back away" Amy said, Chris did as what he's been told. Amy backed away too and shot the trip mine. She saw an arrow almost hit her but missed. She saw above them was a majini with a crossbow aiming at them. Chris, Sheva and Amy shot one bullet at him and the majini died. They've been encountered by another one and Sheva shot it in the head. There's another one and Chris and Sheva is shooting it while Amy shot a trip mine on the other way and grabbed items. They we're encountered another crossbow majini and shot it. When they moved on, a dog walked out and sliced its own head into two. "Dogs! Watch out!" Sheva said _Aw come on, I love dogs! _Amy thought, she was tackled by a dog and growled at her. _Then again, if it's in like this, I'm killing them! _She started shooting the dogs and the dogs died.

Later, they were encountered by more majinis and dogs. One majini was fat and big too. Amy let out a hand grenade and tossed it in the group of dogs and some majinis. Now, the only left is the big majini and a crossbow majini. Chris and Sheva was shooting the big one while Amy was shooting the crossbow one. After clearing off all the enemies, they opened another gate.

They were in a bridge now, a broken bridge. They jumped over the other half of the bridge and as soon they jumped on it, a big truck was heading towards them. "It's heading right for us! Shoot it!" Sheva said and was shooting the truck. Amy just sighed and shot one of the explosive barrels and the truck fell. They saw some majinis that are heading towards them too. When some majinis headed to a barrel, Chris shot it. After clearing the enemies, they moved on to a sewer.

In the sewer, they encountered some dogs and got out of the sewer. They saw bodies of majinis. Chris and Sheva started to walk towards the door where there are four bodies of majinis in front of the door. Amy stopped them, Chris and Sheva raised their eye brow. "I don't trust them" Amy said. Amy shot one of the bodies and something came out of the body "Something's coming! Watch out!" Chris said. The creature was flying and Chris shot it three times. They started to shoot the others one by one and removed the lock on the door and went inside.

**Need to stop here… I know it's too short but I need rest because it's night so I hope you like it and please review :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**OH NO! I DIDN'T UPDATE FOR ****TWO ****DAYS! AAAAAAHHH! Sorry, cause yesterday we went to a wedding and it's far away and it started in 3:00 so that's why we came late at home and I slept ^_^" and the other day, I just forgot to update PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Come on smile. There you go :D here is chapter 6**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5**

**Chapter 6: The Chainsaw Majini and the Biker Majinis**

They went under a tunnel and climbed up a ladder. It revealed that they are on a port. "Someone's here…" Sheva said quietly. They destroyed fruits and headed towards a gate. Chris tried to open it but it's locked, it needs a key. Amy immediately went to a big house and destroyed the lock on the door and went inside. Sheva followed while Chris stayed outside. Sheva found some ammo and Amy was finding the key. "Maybe it's on the other houses" Sheva said. "No, I know it's here somewhere…" Amy said while searching. Amy looked up and saw a body hanging and the key. Amy aimed towards the key and shot it. Sheva picked it up and when they were outside, a huge crowd of Majinis went out of nowhere and it was heading towards them. Sheva gave the key to Chris and opened the gate.

They were shooting Majinis and went up to another land and a chopper came. "You three okay?" Kirk called. "HQ sent me in for air support. It's gonna be hot down there so watch out!" Kirk added. _Wow, he knew that I was here? He said three instead of two! _Amy thought. They started shooting Majinis and another crowd came out and a rocket launcher exploded on them. The three walked through and Amy went to a house. Chris and Sheva followed her and another group of majinis came out of the house. Another rocket launcher was fired and this time, it hit Amy because she's close to the house. "Aaaaahh!" Amy screamed while flying back. She was on the ground, nearly fainting. "Amy!" Chris and Sheva shouted in unison while running towards her. "You should be more careful next time" Sheva said while helping Amy up. "Does it hurt you?" Chris asked "No, it tickles me. Of course it hurts! The pain!" Amy said while she covered her body. "Sheva, give me the first aid spray" Chris requested. Sheva gave him the spray and sprayed it on Amy. Amy felt better and went inside the house. She found three sniper rifles _but I thought this should only be one! Oh well_ she grabbed it and gave the other two to Chris and Sheva. "Stay frosty down there, you're almost down the station" Kirk called and they went to the gate.

They went across the path and went to a house. Inside were two Majinis and Chris and Sheva shot it. They found ammo and a green herb and headed towards another broken ladder. When they're close, they saw the helicopter "What the fuck are those? Mathison to HQ! I've been attacked by flying B.O.W! I'm losing engine power! Oh shit! I'm out of control! I'm going down! Mayday! Mayday!" the other flying B.O.W were heading towards them and they killed it. "Kirk! What's going on? Come in! Kirk!" Chris called but all they heard was a scream. "This is HQ. The helicopter has been downed. All nearby units proceed to the crash site. Repeat, all nearby units proceed to the crash site" They grabbed more ammo and tossed Amy up the ladder. Majinis came out and some more flying B.O.W Amy started shooting and Chris and Sheva too. After they cleared all of them, they went inside a house and up in the stairs and encountered more majinis. They went to the highest floor. "How about Sheva will be tossed there?" Amy said "'Cause I am scared on being tossed until _there_" she added. Chris and Sheva sighed and they tossed Sheva to the other building. Sheva went down to another floor and majinis started to appear on the second floor of the other building "I need back up! There's too many of them!" Sheva called while shooting majinis. Chris was heading towards the stairs while Amy found a hole leading to the second floor. Amy jumped down and started shooting the majinis. Chris found Amy after he went down the stairs "how did you get here so fast?" Chris asked. Amy pointed the hole where she came from "oh" Chris said and started to help Sheva and Amy shoot the majinis. Sheva went down after killing all the majinis and opened the door for Chris and Amy to pass. Amy gave Chris and Sheva rifle ammo she found earlier and Sheva shared some too. They went outside. "Ready your rifles guys." Amy said while equipping her rifle. "Why?" Sheva asked "you'll see" Amy replied. They grabbed the green herb beside the stairs. Amy gulped and they went up the stairs.

As they went up, Amy heard the hum of a chainsaw _great, just great _Amy thought. They saw a majini with a sack on its head carrying a chainsaw and sliced the block on the door in half and opened the door. They ran down the stairs and they saw majinis coming out again. Chris was shooting the majinis and Sheva and Amy were shooting the chainsaw majini. They were shooting it in the head and when the chainsaw majini was close to an exploding barrel, Amy shot it and it exploded on the chainsaw majini. The chainsaw majini kneeled on one knee and Amy ran to it to upper cut and Sheva followed it with a kick and Amy round-house kicked the chainsaw majini. Amy and Sheva went back to Chris to help, not knowing that the chainsaw majini was behind Chris. When Amy saw the chainsaw majini raised his chainsaw to kill Chris, Amy tackled Chris down to dodge the chainsaw "Thanks" Chris said "You're welcome" Amy replied. Amy and Sheva continued to shoot the chainsaw majini in the head and punching it and kicking it and shooting explosive barrels.

Sheva shot one more bullet at the head and the chainsaw majini lay down. The majinis were all cleared too and Amy noticed that the chainsaw was still running. "Oh no" she mumbled. Amy quickly grabbed the key from the chainsaw majini and ran towards the door. "Run!" she shouted, Chris and Sheva ran too and when Sheva looked behind her, the chainsaw majini was chasing them. They reached another door and used the key and closed it. When Amy took a look at the door, she saw the chainsaw majini heading towards them. "Crap!" she shouted and they headed towards the gate to escape the chainsaw majini.

They went to a house and grabbed the herb and Amy combine the two green herbs and they headed towards the gate to the crash site "over there" Sheva pointed. They went in and went closer to the helicopter. They heard another hum but this time, it isn't from a chainsaw. "What? Aren't we done on the chainsaw majini?" Chris asked. "No, this sound like a…" Amy couldn't complete her sentence when she saw a majini riding a motorcycle with a chain heading towards her. Chris tackled at Amy to dodge the chain but instead, the chain grabbed Chris's leg and was being dragged. Sheva was aiming at the chain and fired it and Chris was free. More biker majinis came out and the other two was heading towards Chris and Sheva. They dodged it and as soon the other one almost hit Amy, someone shot it. Chris looked up and saw a Delta team soldier with a sniper rifle. It was shooting the biker majinis one by one and one was left. It was heading towards Amy _Ugh, it's always me_ she thought and aimed towards it. She tried to fire it but all she heard was a soft click, she forgot to reload. Amy quickly reload but someone already shot it. The Delta team headed towards the three.

**Here, are you happy now? Sorry if I didn't updated earlier and hope you enjoyed it! Please review C: **


	7. Chapter 7

**OH NO! I DID IT AGAIN! WHY AM I ALWAYS BUSY ANYWAY? Ah forget it, that's how life works right? :3 sorry again for not updating in THREE days. You happy now? Please smile! Yay! Okay here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I do not own the awesome game, Resident Evil 5! **

**Chapter 7: CHRIS! PLEASE DON'T DIE!**

"Man am I glad to see you guys" Chris said and saluted at Josh, Amy and Sheva saluted too and Josh saluted too. "Captain of Delta team. Captain Stone" Josh introduced. "Chris Redfield" Chris and Josh gave a handshake. "Amy Knights"Amy introduced and gave a friendly smile. Josh gave a handshake to Amy. "Sheva" Josh turned to Sheva "Thanks Josh. I owe you one" Sheva said. "You guys know each other!" Amy and Chris said in unison. Chris turned to Amy and saw her smile. "I trained under Josh. He taught me everything I know" Sheva said "Sheva became a little sister of the team" Josh said. Amy nodded, even though she already knew all of that. She just listened to the conversation and later, Josh left. Chris gave the data that Josh gave earlier to Amy and his phone. Amy put the data to the phone and started opening files. She saw a picture of Jill too. Amy gasped. "What's wrong Amy?" Chris asked. "Um, look at this" she showed the picture. "Jill" Chris mumbled. "Chris, are you okay?" Sheva asked, snapping out Chris' flashback "this picture it's…." Chris said. Sheva looked at him with worry "forget it. It's nothing. Let's move out" Chris said. _Liar_ Amy thought.

They went out and they are in a train station. They fought dogs and sniping majinis and they climbed up a dumpster and saw a mine cart below it. "Hey Chris, why don't you go in first?" Amy smirked. Chris shrugged and started to jump off the dumpster and the mine cart started to move forward to the elevator. "Chris! Watch out for the-" Amy tried to warn him but it's too late, they heard a yell and an explosion, Amy covered her eyes. "Trip mines?" Amy said while uncovering her eyes. Amy gulped _Uh oh _she thought. While the smoke was clearing up, Amy and Sheva saw Chris lying in the ground, unconscious. "CHRIS!" Amy and Sheva yelled in unison. They jumped off the dumpster and ran to him. Amy checked if Chris' heart is still beating, she placed her ear into his chest, it's still beating. Amy sprayed a green herb to Chris. "What have I done? Of all the worst things that could happen. This is  
><strong>THE<br>WORST  
>POSSIBLE<br>THING!**" Amy started to sob. "Come on Chris! I'm sorry! Please wake up!" but Chris is still there, lying on the ground. Sheva tried to calm Amy up, but it didn't work. "Amy calm down, he will wake up soon" Sheva said. Amy gasped "What if he didn't wake up? I will be so guilty! I will be totally be in prison because of this!" Amy's hair started to become messy from what she's saying for an hour. Later, she is found on the corner, crawled into a ball and rocking forward and backward. "Don't… Worry, everything's gonna be FINE!" Amy said and laughing like a crazy girl. "Chris, please wake up, Amy is getting _paranoid_" Sheva said and turned to Amy, who was still laughing like crazy. "Oh I give up! Chris! Wake up already!" Amy turned back into crying. Sheva just sighed. "I… I l-love… Y-you Chris!" Amy stuttered while sobbing. "There! I said it! I love you Chris!" Amy started to cry louder and rolled back and forth "I love you Chris! Please wake up!" Amy said. Sheva couldn't stop laughing her guts off. Amy noticed Chris' mouth smiled. "WHAT? You're awake all this time? You jerk!" Amy shouted. Chris started to open his eyes and stand up. Amy started to blush. "What did you said earlier?" Chris asked. Amy's face became redder. "You love me?" Chris chuckled and noticed that Amy's face is all red. Amy's face is now all red and hot, Sheva started to giggle. "As a friend! I love you as a friend okay?" Amy lied. Chris and Sheva smiled. "I-I'm sorry for what I did earlier to you Chris…" Amy said, still sitting down. Chris kneeled down to her. "Hey, it's okay. You said that many times now. Of course I'll forgive you" Chris said. Amy smiled. Chris started to stand up and Sheva helped Amy up. "Wow, you really look paranoid Amy" Chris chuckled. Amy giggled. She reached to her pocket and found a comb. She removed her pigtails and started to comb her long hair. "Wow, you look cute when your hair is down Amy" Sheva complimented "thanks" Amy said and smiled. Later her hair is fixed and they started to go to the elevator and they went down to the mines.

**Yep, it's short alright. And you found out my secret, I have a crush on Chr- *slaps face* and I'm not a Wesker fangirl that much, I'm more like a Chris fan- *slaps face* and I made a My Little Pony reference here. The line "Of all the worst things that could happen this is  
>THE<br>WORST  
>POSSIBLE<br>THING!" was from Rarity from the episode Lesson Zero. Hope you like this chapter. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'll update now! I'll make it long enough okay? I better hurry up because tomorrow we will go to Hong Kong in 4 days so I better update this really quick!**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I do not own these two awesome games, Resident Evil 5 and Amnesia: the Dark Descent**

**Chapter 8: AMNESIA TIME! And here comes Irving! And the Popokarimu…**

As the three went down the elevator, the mines are very dark and silent and this is creeping out Amy. They even saw a lantern and Amy became happy. "I'll take the lantern!" Amy said in happiness. She took the lantern and Chris nodded. "Yeah! Amnesia mode activated!" She blurt out. Chris and Sheva raised their eyebrow "Uh… It's a game! My favorite game! Amnesia: the Dark Descent" Amy said and Chris and Sheva just nodded. _Except that there are no grunts or brutes or jumpscares in here… Just majinis _She thought and sighed. They continued on and encountering majinis and collected ammo in the mine and they saw a crank and a gate. Amy dropped her lantern _Amnesia time over…_ she thought and made a frown. Chris saw another crank on the other side of the gate. "We'll take this crank and open this gate and you'll go open that other crank over there Amy" Chris said, pointing to the crank in the distance. "Got it!" Amy said, even though she already knew where it is. Sheva started to turn the crank and Chris was looking out for any majinis. When the gate was open, Amy went through it and Sheva let go of the crank. Amy started to turn the other crank and as soon as Sheva and Chris went through it, she let go and majinis started to appear inside the mine everywhere. Chris and Sheva started shooting it one by one "Guys! We don't have time for that! Run!" Amy shouted and they started to run and climb up ladders and went inside a path to the elevator. There are two majinis that are in front of the elevator. Chris, Sheva and Amy started to shoot them and went inside the elevator and went up.

They were outside the mine and Amy found rifle ammo nearby and the three went up the stairs to a small house. They went inside and saw Irving. "Freeze!" Chris shouted and the three pointed their hand guns on him "Oh shit!" Irving said while closing a file in front of him and turned to the three "So you must be Irving" Sheva said "Wow, perceptive, aren't 'cha?" Irving said. "Amy muffled her laugh and tried her best not to laugh out loud. Sheva saw her "You think this is some kind of a joke? You're just like all the other pieces of scum terrorists!" Sheva said. "Oh I'm not like them. I'm a business man with standards" Irving said while pointing it to the three. Amy tried her best again not to laugh but she covered her mouth and started to let out a giggle. "Drop the weapon" Chris said and took a step forward "Or… How about you drop yours?" Irving said and started to point the gun to the three. Then, a grenade came out of nowhere and it let out smoke. The four started to cough and cover their mouths and Chris was holding Amy's mouth and his. A woman in robe with a mask came in the window and took Irving "Suckers!" Irving shouted and started to laugh and they escaped. The smoke was all cleared up now. "Shit… "Chris cursed quietly and let go of Amy. Amy breathed heavily. Chris and Sheva went to the window. "Looks like Irving got a partner" Sheva said. Amy went beside Chris "You know, I can cover my own mouth too" Amy said to Chris. "But I thought you love me?" Chris said and smirked. Amy started to blush again and Chris chuckled. Amy just stuck out her tongue. "There must be something in here he didn't want us to see" Sheva said while going to the file on the table. Chris and Amy followed her and Chris opened the file and saw a map "look at this…" Chris said. "The oil field… That's in the marshlands." Sheva said.

Chris started to call the Delta team and Amy saw outside the window majinis and a majini heading towards a machine gun. "Crap" Amy said quietly and quickly took a sniper rifle in the locker and took all the ammo on her current sniper rifle to the new one and begins to snipe majinis and she almost forgot about the one in the machine gun that she heard it shooting and she ducked down. When the gun fire ended, she quickly shot the majini in the machine gun in the head. "Let's go!" she said and ran downstairs with Chris and Sheva following her. She switched into her handgun and they climbed up a long ladder and went down.

They encountered more majinis and there is a broken ladder and they tossed Amy up. When Amy jumped, a case dropped in front of Chris. Chris picked it up and put it in his pocket and decided to view it later. Amy started to shoot majinis up there and Chris and Sheva was fighting some down there and once they're all cleared up, they pushed the wood that was blocking their way and went down to another land.

They saw a truck heading towards them and the truck slid that caused it too fell down sideways and the back door of the truck opened and revealed was a monster with a body of a caterpillar, a stinger of a bee and wings and a head of a bat. _Ugh… The Popokarimu_ Amy thought_. _The Popokarimu started to fly towards them. Chris and Sheva started to shoot it's weak spot under its body and Amy started to collect two proximity bombs and when the Popokarimu went down to crawl, Amy shot it and the Popokarimu started to chase her. She placed one proximity bomb and moved backward. When the Popokarimu stepped on it, it exploded and the Popokarimu fell down. This is a chance for them to shoot its weak spot and Amy used her shotgun to shoot it while Chris and Sheva used their machine guns. The Popokarimu still got up and chased the three. They ran around in circles and Amy placed another proximity bomb and the Popokarimu stepped on it and fell down. Chris, Sheva and Amy started to shoot it and the Popokarimu started to shout at them and flew up in the air. Chris started to shoot it three times with his hand gun and the Popokarimu fell down on the truck and the truck and the Popokarimu fell down the cliff and exploded. A jeep came in and the three went in it and they started to get out of there.

**Okay, that was long enough.** **Hope you enjoyed this! And I just made my first longest chapter name ever ^_^ please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh my god! 16 reviews? I-I don't know what to say :'D thank you very much! *Fluttershy voice* I'm just so happy I could just scream! *inhales* *soft voice* aaaaaaaaaaahhhh! *back to normal* I'd like to thank these reviewers: Lobos506 , RE-Fan 2750, tainosan, Bahamut Crisis Core and of course, my first, special and loyal reviewer: Sarah Victoria Cullen! Thank you guys so much! Words cannot express my happiness right now :D you guys are the best! I'm in Hong Kong right now, good thing I have my laptop and they have WiFi in the hotel Oh my gosh, let's begin the story**

**Chapter 9: The shocking truth**

They rode the jeep. Chris remembered the case he picked up earlier, so he reached his pocket and took a look at the case. The case is a CD case and when he saw the front of the case, he widened his eyes in shock. The front was a picture of him and Sheva carrying guns and has a title on the background, "Resident Evil 5On the bottom was marker and it wrote "My most favorite PS3/Xbox game!" he saw on the back was the description of the game and some screenshots of it. _So that's why Amy knows us and about the virus..._ Chris thought. He turned to Amy, who was watching the road. _She must've completed this and knows what will happen even lied earlier when we met her_ he thought. Amy turned to Chris. "UhChris, what are you looking at?" Amy asked "What? Oh... Nothing" Chris replied. _I must talk to Amy aboutthis later _he said, putting the case back to his pocket. _Maybe Ican view the CD case for a while, I must not let them know... _Amy thought. But when she reached her pocket, the case was not there. She reached for the other pockets but all shecsn find was her left food and cellphone _shit _she thought. _I must've left it when I jumped from that ladder _she thought _I hope Chris or Sheva didn't picked it up or saw it_ she thought. They heard hum of motorcycles. They turned around and saw motorcycle majinis heading towards them. Sheva sighed "they don't give up, do they?" she said. Chris and Sheva started to go to the machine guns and Amy found a handheld machine gun beside her "Does this one have unlimited ammo?" she asked. She saw the driver nod and she went beside Sheva to help.

Sheva was shooting to the left and Amy is to the right. They shoot majinis in trucks and vehicles along the way and hanged on when there are sharp carves and bumpy roads. They jumped on a broken bridge and until they reached their destination.

They went down the jeep and later, the ground began to shake. "Is that an earthquake?" Sheva asked "Definitely not..." Amy responded. The three witnessed the man in front of them be crushed by a giant foot. They saw a giant and roared at them. They ran to the jeep to get the machine guns and they reached the vehicle on time. "Take this you ugly bastard!" Sheva said. Chris and Sheva are shooting the giant while Amy was shooting the majinis that are sniping them. Later, they knocked down the giant. Chris and Sheva started to have an argument and Chris was going to leave to find Jill. _I always hated this scene_ Amy thought. "Wait! You're not going alone! Come on Amy!" Sheva said while following Chris. Amy followed Sheva and just watched the two argue until they finished arguing and made up. They rode the boat.

While their riding the boat, Sheva asked about Chris' partner and Chris was telling his past about Jill's "death". After that, Chris remembered about earlier. "Hey Amy, I'm going to ask you something" Chris said "what is it?" Amy replied. Chris gave the CD case of the game and Amy was really shocked. "What is this about?" Chris asked calmly. Sheva saw it too and she couldn't believe her eyes. Amy gulped "do you really want to know?" Amy asked. Chris and Sheva nodded. Amy sighed "fine" and she started to tell about the game, the characters, the movies and how she got sucked in the game and the only can get out after surviving all of it. "And I really, really am sorry about lying earlier when we met. But I really am good at shooting guns and mastered Kung-Fu" Amy added. "We noticed that" Sheva smiled. "W-what? You're not angry?" Amy said, shocked. "Yeah, we will forgive you Amy." Chris said. Amy smiled widely. "And well, the truth is, I really want to be with you guys forever. Because I don't have a family anymore. And Chris, you're like my big brother and you're like my big sister, Sheva" Amy said, a little sad. "Actually, we want that to happen to Amy" Chris said. "Yeah, you're like our little sister" Sheva said and smiled. "Thanks guys" Amy said happily.

**Okay, going to end it here because I'm really tired now. We almost got lost in Hong Kong and walked in subways. I suffered enough XD please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

…**. I forgot to update again didn't I? UGH! *face palm* Why am I so lazy? Well I am now home in my home country and I need to update this NOW! Okay. Here it is.**

**Chapter 10: Freaking crocodiles man!**

Since Chris and Sheva already knew about the game, they made Amy their guide and they are going to the place where Amy was leading them. They stopped in front of a big gate and saw a circle on the middle. Chris tried to open it but it didn't work. Amy placed the Beast slate they got earlier. "Amy, how can we open this door? It needs something to place in this hole" Chris pointed to the hole on the gate. "Wait, I'm just going to find the- ah here it is" Amy said and picked up a map to find the missing slates. Beside her was three Stun Rods. She gave each of it to her and to Chris and Sheva. They headed towards another island and they saw that the bridge has stairs heading towards the small lake. "Looks like we have to go this way…" Sheva said. They walked down the stairs and into the water. While they were heading towards the ladder, a crocodile jumped out of the water and almost bit Sheva. "Run!" Chris shouted and they started to run. They saw behind them was two more and they were almost near them. They reached the ladder and climbed up one by one. Amy was the last one to go up and she saw the crocodile two meters away from her. She quickly climbed up the ladder but her skirt got ripped by the crocodile and she reached the top. She saw the rip on the side of her skirt. "Aw man! I love this skirt!" she complained. "Come one Amy, it's just a little piece" Sheva said. "Besides, Mr. Crocodile will say sorry later" Chris said. They laughed. _Oh he will be sorry alright _Amy thought.

Chris started to enter the hut via the window but Amy pulled him back. "Wait." She said quietly. She pointed above the ceiling of the hut were majinis looking like Indians and has some spears and stuff. Amy threw a hand grenade and it killed every majini on the ceiling. They entered the house and didn't find the slate, only ammo and gold. "It's on the other one" Amy pointed to the other hut.

They went out and an Indian majini came out of nowhere and Amy let out her stun rod and swings the stun rod to the majini and electrocutes him. She hit it two times and the majini is dead. They entered the other hut and saw a box. Amy opened it and saw the raptor slate and beside the box was an egg. She picked up the egg and kept it. She heard a majini cry in pain behind her and she turned around to see Sheva just hit the majini with the stun rod. "I got the slate" Amy said. "Okay let's go" Chris said.

They went back to the ladder and saw the crocodile, waiting for them to come down. "Aw hell no!" Amy said. She let out her hand grenade. "Die **BIATCH!**" she said and tossed the hand grenade to the crocodile. It exploded with blood and she saw the crocodile dead. "That's what you get for ripping my skirt!" She shouted and began to laugh evilly. Chris and Sheva laughed.

They jumped down the ladder and ran to the boat. They rode the boat and went to another island to find the other slate. They landed on the shore and got off the boat. They went deeper into the village and saw two tall huts. Chris and Sheva tossed Amy up and grabbed a small statue. They tossed her to the other one and Amy grabbed the Shamen slate. When she went down, they saw Indian majinis coming towards them. Chris and Sheva were shooting the majinis but Amy shouted them to run. They ran to the boat and Chris drove the boat out of the island in turbo speed. They went back to the gate and placed the Raptor slate and the Shamen slate. "We need one more." Amy said " the Warrior slate" she added. Chris nodded and they went back to the boat and headed towards the island.

**Need to stop here and I know it's REALLY SHORT and sorry about that. (I'm so lazy! -_-") At least I updated right? :3 Hope you enjoyed! Please review**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay… Need to update! *sigh* almost June :/ almost time for back to school. But It's gonna be my birthday on June 29! :D**

**Chapter 11: Hungry and thirsty as hell**

They headed to the last island where the last slate is. As they reached the island, they got down the boat and went to the large space on the other side. When they saw a box, Amy opened it but all they found was an idol. They noticed Indian majinis coming. The three let out their stun rods, not wanting to waste ammo. They started hitting the enemies and Amy was hit by a thorn on her arm "damn! I hate you guys!" she said. She hit the majini who hit her with a thorn hard. She let out an evil grin. _Muahahahahaha! _She laughed in her mind. She sprayed a first aid spray on her arm They cleared all the enemies and went inside the hut. They saw a box and this time, it's the Warrior Slate. "Got it!" she said. Chris and Sheva nodded and they went back to their boat. When they are going back to the gate, they saw from the distance that the gate was blocked with giant thorns and majinis came out everywhere. "You'll steer, me and Amy will shoot" Sheva said and Amy and Sheva let out their handguns. They started to shoot majinis along the way and some sniping ones too but the arrows are exploding.

Amy and Sheva shot the two last sniping majinis and the thorns on the gate came down the water to let them pass. When they went pass through the gate, they saw more majinis in the water. Chris just bump them with the boat until they got out and went to the island where they will put the Warrior slate in.

Amy placed the slate and opened the gate. They went inside and they heard a small explosion behind them. Amy looked up and saw a sniping majini. "Two can play on that game" she let out her sniping rifle and shot the majini with it.

They went up the stairs and saw a village. They saw a bonfire in the middle of the village. They went inside a big hut and saw eggs and ammo. "Anyone hungry?" just as Amy said that, the three's stomachs grumbled. They laughed. Amy gave Chris and Sheva eggs and they ate it. "Still hungry" Amy said. She secretly pulled out a plastic filled with cookies in it from her pouch **(forgot to mention, she has a big pouch strapped around her body)**. She ate two of it and all is left are five. Luckily, Chris and Sheva didn't saw this saw Amy chuckled quietly. When they got out of the hut, they heard a call of Indian majinis. They saw Indian majinis followed by two big masked majinis. "Crap" Amy said quietly . Amy started shooting the big masked majini while Chris and Sheva took care of the other one and the majinis.

Amy let out her shotgun and started shooting the big majini. The majini still kept on walking towards her like the bullets has no effects. She reloaded and she saw the majini lifting its weapon to hit her but she dodged it. When she reloaded her gun, she went back shooting the majini. The majini slid backwards but still keep on coming to her. "Dang it! Why you no die?" she said.

Finally, she gave one last shoot and the majini fell down, dead. She sighed in relief. She almost ran out of bullets. She saw that the other giant majini still alive, heading towards Sheva. She sighed in frustration "why can't you guys just die already?" She said and started shooting the giant majini. This time, Chris and Sheva were shooting majinis only.

Amy shot her final bullets and the giant majini was dead. She saw that she got one last bullet left in her shotgun. But luckily, Chris and Sheva gave her some shotgun shells that they picked up. Amy thanked them and reloaded her gun. She found a drink in her pouch too and secretly drank it. They headed towards a gate that is blocked on the other side. Chris saw a crank and turned it. Amy was the one who will go to the bridge. While she was crossing the bridge, Chris accidentally let go of the crank and the bridge went down.

Lucky for Amy, she was hanging on the edge, eyes wide and heart racing. "**CHRIS!**" she shouted. "Sorry!" Chris responded. She climbed up and went on the other side of the gate and removed the wood that is blocking the gate.

When she opened it, she shot a glare at Chris. "You almost got me killed!" Amy said. "Come on, I said sorry" Chris said giving Amy a smile. "It was an accident" Sheva said. Amy just sighed. "Okay I forgive you Chris" Amy smiled. Chris smiled back and they went to a hut designed cable car. Amy smiled and got in first. Chris and Sheva just smiled and went in. They moved down. "Wee!" Amy said happily. Chris and Sheva laughed of how sometimes Amy can be childish.

**Okay I updated! And I know, when I'll view this, it will be short ^_^" but I updated right? :3 Anyway, hope you enjoyed this! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. I'll update now. Nothing much to say XD here's the chapter**

**Chapter 12: A crolphin?**

As the cable car landed to another hut, they went out and went inside the hut. They grabbed items and went to the balcony. They saw majinis and a dead body of a Delta team soldier hanging upside down. Suddenly, a crocodile popped out of the water and grabbed the body with its mouth and came back to the water. _Is that crocodile a dolphin wannabe? _Amy thought. They even saw blood and noticed that the majinis just saw the three and was coming to get them. The three jumped down the balcony and went to a broken path. They saw majinis coming out of a cave. A majini jumped over the broken path to the path where the three is. Amy just hit it with her stun rod and the majini was dead. They crossed the broken path and they were going to the bridge. But when they were going to jump down off the current path, they noticed that a majini kicked a button to make the bridge go upwards. _What a douche bag! _Amy thought. They saw a crank that connects to the raft. They headed towards it but they forgot about the majinis.

"Amy, you will ride that raft and I will turn the crank while Sheva will shoot the majinis." Chris ordered. "Promise me you'll not gonna let go of the crank this time" Amy said. Chris chuckled "I promise" Chris said. Amy went to the raft and was secretly frowning. _Great, I have to dodge a man-eating crocodile _Amy sighed. She got on the raft and Chris started to turn the crank to move the raft. While the raft was moving, a crocodile popped out of the water to eat Amy. The crocodile dived through the raft to grab Amy but Amy dodged it. The crocodile attacked again but Amy dodged it. The crocodile gave another attack but missed and gave another one but this time, it caught Amy's skirt, again, but it's just another small rip and Amy reached the bridge and Amy climbed up quickly. She saw the rip on the other side of her skirt. "You mother-firetrucking crolphin!" Amy growled. Amy then laughed. "Yeah! A crolphin! A half crocodile and half dolphin! Crolphin!" she laughed. "Amy!" Chris called. "Oh, right" Amy said.

Amy kicked the button for the bridge to be straight again. She removed the wood on the gate and she went back to Chris and Sheva. "Great job you did there Amy" Sheva said. "Thanks" Amy said. They crossed the bridge and went inside the cave. They got out of the cave and saw tents of Tricell.

"Tricell…?" Chris said. "They help fund the BSAA… What the hell are they doing here?" Chris added. They were heading towards the tent and Amy suddenly got bit by a snake near the tall grass. Amy groaned in pain. "You firetrucking snake! I hate you!" Amy shot the snake who bit her and Amy let out an evil laugh. Chris and Sheva laughed. "Oh Amy, just wondering, how old are you?" Sheva asked. "Oh, I'm fifteen" Amy replied. Chris and Sheva widened their eyes. "Fifteen?" Chris and Sheva said in unison. "You look young with those pigtails!" Sheva said. "And you kinda act childish sometimes" Chris added. Amy just giggled "yes. Yes I do". They checked some of the Tricell's tents and continued to the other path. They went to a door and went inside.

When they went inside, they saw an oil field with majinis guarding it. "Look, it's Irving!" Sheva said, pointing to Irving who was walking out of the oil field.

**Yes I know… It's really short. Oh and about the "firetruck" words in here was a censored version of "f*ck" and because I'm a big fan of smosh, yeah I used that and if you know them, you'll get the reference :D hope you enjoyed! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**BOO! HA! It's an early update! :D Just thinking if I could update early so here it is**

**Chapter 13: My firetrucking "best friends" are back! Even Josh!**

They went down and went up the stairs and saw a majini with a crossbow. "Oh! How I miss you so much! NOT!" Amy shot it in the head and climbed up a ladder and turned a wheel. It let the flame on the way where Irving is be gone. Two more flames left. They went towards a zip line and they rode it one by one. Chris turned the wheel and one flame is left. Amy and Sheva is with Chris now. When Sheva was going to open the door, Amy ready her sniper rifle, she knew what's coming. Just when Sheva removed the wood on the door, they saw a chainsaw majini at the top and came down and kicked the door open. _Great, it's my "best friend"! _Amy thought.

"RUN!" Amy yelled and ran back to the stairs where they came from. Amy went back to the zip line and she saw Chris and Sheva coming. Chris and Sheva let out their sniper rifles too. The chainsaw majini is close and Amy shot it in the head. The chainsaw majini covered its head and Amy came closer and kicked the majini hard. Chris gave another shot on its head and it did the same and Amy punched it in the head. Sheva shot another one in the head and again, Amy kicked its head. They shot more bullets in the head and Amy kicked and punched it until it's dead.

They continued to another zip line and Sheva turned the wheel. The way is cleared but more majinis came out _and _a chainsaw majini. Amy sighed in frustration. "Amy you can take out the chainsaw majini right?" Chris asked. Amy nodded and Chris and Sheva started to shoot majinis and Amy came to where the chainsaw majini is. "Hello "best friend"! How are ya doin'? 'Sup?" Amy said to the chainsaw majini when the majini is getting close. Amy shot it in the head. "I'm going to kill you like what I did to your brothers!" Amy yelled and gave a flying kick. The majini flew back and hit its head but still came back up. "Tough guy huh?" Amy said and begin to do what she did to the other chainsaw majini.

Later, the majini is dead and Amy was panting. Chris and Sheva cleared all the majinis too. Amy equipped her handgun and the three went to the cleared path. They went up the stairs and another majini ambush. The three started shooting the majinis and Amy shot a majini in the head and it became into a B.O.W. Amy sighed and started shooting the B.O.W until it exploded. Chris shot one in the head and it became into a flying B.O.W. Amy sighed in frustration and face palmed _I hate these B.O.W's! _Amy thought and Sheva and Amy shot the B.O.W and it's dead. They continued and found another door and went inside.

Inside was an elevator and it needs a code to activate it. The room was empty but Chris and Sheva were alert but Amy was just relaxing and putting her handgun back to her pocket. They turned around and saw Josh. Sheva was the first one to put down her handgun "Josh" Sheva said. Chris put down his handgun too and Josh too "Sheva?" Josh said. "You're alive!" Sheva said "are you okay?" Sheva asked. "Wha—how did you get here?" Sheva added. "We were at the port when we were attacked, and then… Well… I ended up here." Josh replied "where's the rest of the team?" Josh added. Sheva just looked down. "Shit!" Josh said _I know right? _Amy thought. "It's just the three of us now." Sheva said while she shook her head. Amy cleared her throat. "I mean four." Sheva said and turned to Amy who smiled. "Why did you not retreat? I mean, we're no match for them!" Josh asked. Amy began to bring her handgun back up because she knows danger is going to happen soon. "I've got unfinished business" Chris said. "The hard drive containing data on the B.O.W experiment had a picture inside;" Amy said. "The picture was of Chris' friend" Sheva added. "A friend?" Josh asked. "I'm not leaving until I catch Irving and find out what the hell's going on here" Chris said _you do that Chris! _Amy thought. Amy saw something pass through on the window and the other three turned around. The four pointed their handgun to the window. They saw the door closed. "Let's save the chit-chat for later" Josh said and the three nodded.

A majini came out of the window and Chris saw this and shot the majini in the head and killed it. A majini came down from above and Sheva shot it in the head to kill it before Josh will get hit. A majini came in front of Amy and Josh shot it two times. This made Amy step backwards and her back hit the fence with a majini on the other side, Amy quickly turned around and shot it three times. "Cover me!" Josh said as he went to the big keypad to open the elevator. More majinis came out too.

Chris, Sheva and Amy started shooting majinis on each side until Josh unlocks the elevator. "Cover me while I disable the elevator's lock" Josh said. While Chris and Sheva were shooting majinis, Amy was collecting ammo from the barrels and gave some to Chris and Sheva and helped them out. Amy saw that a majini was close enough to Josh and Amy shot it in the head and a B.O.W came out. Amy sighed and let out her shotgun and shoot the B.O.W. two times. The B.O.W exploded and Amy equipped into her handgun. Josh finally unlocks the elevator and yelled for the three to get in. The four got in the elevator and went up.

They went outside the elevator and went to a locked door who has another lock that needs Josh to unlock it. When Josh started unlocking it, more majinis came out and a chainsaw majini followed. Amy narrowed her eyes and sighed in frustration and let out her sniper rifle. She went closer to the chainsaw majini while Chris and Sheva were shooting majinis.

Before the three could clear up all the enemies, Josh has unlocked the door and called for the three. The four quickly got in the door to escape.

**Whew! Now that was kinda long! Ya happy now? Okay, I'll try to update early again tomorrow! Hope you enjoyed! Please review! :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**So... I got nothing to do today and the only thing that cannot bore me is YOU guys and this story! :3 here's another chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I do not own this awesome game, Resident Evil 5, Capcom does. I do not own this awesome show, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Hasbro does. **

**Chapter 14: Singing and chasing Irving**

They went inside the door and Josh closed it behind them. "Are you okay?" Josh asked "yeah I think so." Chris replied, putting his gun in his pocket "I'm okay" Sheva said with her gun in her pocket too "well I'm not" Amy said. The three looked at her with worry "nah, I'm just kidding! I'm really fine" Amy said and giggled. The three sighed in relief. "It looks like Irving is trying to blow up the place and make his escape." Josh said _ya think? _Amy thought. "You must stop him before it is too late." Josh added. "I'll try to find us a way out of here." Josh said once more. "Alright, we'll go after Irving" Chris said. "Good! Now, there's a dock up ahead. That is probably where he is going to make his break." Josh said. "Copy that." Sheva said. Josh was going to leave now "and Josh!" Sheva said, making Josh stop and turn around. "Be careful." Sheva said. Josh nodded and left. "Let's hurry." Chris said "okay" Sheva replied.

They went down the stairs and went up to another one and opened a gate.

They were in the dock now. "That's Irving's boat! Let's go!" Sheva pointed to the boat. Amy opened a door to the left and she went through it. "But Amy, the way is here" Chris said pointing to the right. "Just wait for me" Amy said and she just collected ammo and grenades. She went back where Chris and Sheva is waiting for her and she gave some ammo she found.

They went to the right and went to the boat where Irving is. When they were close enough, they saw Irving walking. "There he is!" Sheva said. They saw the woman in the bird mask and robe, hopping inside a small boat and escaped. Irving stopped and looked at the three and laughed. "Splendid timing! You're just in time for the fireworks show! **BOOM!**" Irving said and laughed once more. He saluted goodbye as the boat moved. "Wait!" Chris yelled, but no use, the boat is getting away. "I hate that guy" Chris said. "Same here Chris, same here" Amy said. They heard footsteps and they turned around quickly and saw majinis coming."Sheva! Do you read me? I secured a boat! I'm on the other side of the dock! Get here on the double!" Josh called. Amy remembered the timer. "Let's go guys! We got a minute!" Amy said. "How did you know?" Chris asked. Amy sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh... Right" Chris said and they begin to run to the other side of the boat.

When they were on the stairs, the majinis is now close to them. Amy let out her hand grenade and tossed it to the group of majinis. They were almost close and Amy got pulled in the hair by a majini. Amy yelped in pain. "DAMN! I hate you!" Amy took out her machete and sliced the majinis wrist off. Amy removed the hand that is still hanging on her hair. "Ew!" Amy said in disgust and saw the majini still alive but holding its wrist and yelling. "You want this?" Amy asked and she was showing the hand to the majini. "Then take it! It's disgusting!" Amy shoved the hand to its mouth and kicked the majini to the water. Amy ran to the boat and rode it. "Are you alright Amy?" Chris asked. "Yeah, that stupid majini just pulled my hair. Well, he picked the wrong girl to mess with." Amy said and Chris laughed. The place was exploding now and the tall tower was going to fall. The boat quickly moved and they watched as the place gets blown up.

"Well that was the worst fireworks ever." Amy said and they laughed. They rest for a while, sitting down. Amy let out her cookies again and well, Chris and Sheva saw her. "Hey! You got food! No fair!" Chris said and Amy giggled. Amy gave a cookie to Chris and Sheva. "Would you want one too Josh?" Amy offered. "Oh, um, sure" Josh said and Amy gave a cookie to him. When Amy finished her cookie, she began to sing.

_When I was just a filly, I found it rather silly; to see how many other ponies I could meet. I had my books to read, didn't know that I would ever need, other ponies to make my life complete._ Amy sang, not care if the three is listening or not. _But there was one colt that_ _I cared for; I knew he would be there for me~  
>My big brother, best friend forever. Like two peas in a pod, we did everything together. He taught me how to fly a kite. We never had a single fight. We shared our thoughts. We shared our dreams. I missed fore than I realized, it seems. Your big brother, best friend forever. Like two peas in a pod, you did everything together. And though he's oh so far away, I hope that he would stay~<br>My big brother best friend~  
>Forever~<br>Forever~_

When she ended her song, she turned behind and saw Chris, Sheva and Josh smiling at her. "What?" Amy said. "That was kind of beautiful Amy" Sheva said. "You have a really great voice." Josh said. "And, um... Ponies?" Chris asked. Amy laughed. "Well, that song came from my favorite cartoon, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, and Twilight Sparkle or Twilight and her other five friends, sang this." Amy said. The three nodded. "Do you have a brother?" Sheva asked. Amy sighed "yeah, so I kind of love that song" Amy said. Chris and Sheva understand why she's sad.

An arrow with fire hit the side of the boat and the four saw behind them were majinis in boats. "We got company!" Josh said, getting to the stirring wheel. "We're on it!" Chris said and the three stood up and prepared their hand guns. "We got you covered" Sheva said. They began to shoot the majinis.

**Yay! A kind of a long chapter here! So... Yeah, that song is from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and sang by the Mane 6 but mostly Twilight. The song is called "BBBFF" or Big Brother Best Friend Forever, from the episode, "A Canterlot Wedding Part 1" Season 2 Episode 25. It's a beautiful song! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**O_O 30 reviews? I-I don't know what to say… Thank you guys so much! Thank you very much for reviewing my story! :'D *gets paper bag* *inhales and exhales in paper bag* *in Fluttershy voice* yay *back to normal* I'd like to thanks these reviewers again: Lightslighting, RE-Fan 2750, BuTTerflyKiSSes93**, **Lobos506, tainosan, Bahamut Crisis Core and yes of course, Sarah Victoria Cullen! :D I really want to thank you guys so much! I'm SO happy right now! :D Oh my! Here's the story.**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5, Capcom does. I only own Amy ^_^**

**Chapter 15: Doing tricks like a BOSS!**

While Josh was stirring, the three were shooting the majinis from behind. While the three were shooting the majinis, there's an explosion came behind Amy, she turned around and saw up a pipe were crossbow majinis. Amy started to shoot at the front. When the gate closed on the majinis with the boats, Chris and Sheva turned around to help Amy. They saw a gate but it's closed. It need its lever to be pulled. "Dammit! The gate's closed!" Josh said. "See which one of you can do to get it open!" Josh added. Chris and Sheva looked at Amy. "Ugh! It's always me! Fine, I'll do it." Amy said as she climbed off the boat. "We'll cover you" Chris said. Amy nodded and ran towards the lever, collecting ammo and herbs along the way. Amy got shot on the shoulder by a majini using a machine gun. Amy quickly found cover and covered her shoulder and sprayed a green herb on it. She saw that Sheva shot the two machine gun majinis. Amy quickly went to the lever and pulled it down and opened the gate.

Amy began to return to the boat, but when she was crossing the platform, a majini kicked her and she almost fell to the water by hanging on the other edge. Her hands are going to slip and she was screaming now. The majini jumped over and went to where Amy is hanging and was stepping on her fingers to let go. Amy only has one hand hanging. Sheva quickly got off the boat and came for Amy's rescue. Sheva shot the majini. Amy now slipped her hand but Sheva catches her hand. She pulled Amy up. "Thanks Sheva" Amy said. "You're welcome, now let's go!" Sheva said and they ran to the boat.

"Alright! Let's go!" Josh said and the boat started to move. They started to shoot majinis. A low pipe is coming up. "Get down!" Josh said. The three ducked down to dodge it. Another one is coming up. "Another pipe! Get down!" Josh said and the three ducked down. They went back to shooting. There's another closed gate.

"Another gate… Okay, you know what to do Amy!" Josh said. Amy nodded and climbed off the boat. A group of majinis were going to get her. Amy didn't want to waste ammo so she walked backwards and ran towards the majinis and jumped over them and somersaulted. She was now behind them, she threw a grenade at them and it killed them. She saw that the machine gun majinis are starting to shoot her, she back flipped to dodge it and she saw that Chris and Sheva shot the two majinis. She ran to the lever but she saw another one on the other side. She began to call. "I need somebody else to pull the other lever." Amy called. "Okay, I'll be right there." Chris said and Amy saw Chris getting off the boat and started to head towards the other lever. Amy felt sudden pain in her back and when she turned around, she saw a majini carrying a broken bottle and Amy saw the other pieces of the bottle on the floor. "You son of a female dog!" Amy yelled and shot the majini. "I'm ready Amy" Chris called. "Okay" Amy called back. They pulled the lever and opened the gate.

Amy started to go back now again. _I hope no more majinis will pull my hair or kick me off the edge this time! _Amy thought. She reached the boat safely and they started to move.

**Okay, another short chapter… Hope you enjoyed this one! Please review :3**


	16. Chapter 16

**HI! Sorry I didn't update in two days… We went swimming and got tired. And yesterday, we went to our province and we went back at night so I got tired. And I just saw the reviews and I know you're excited about the boss fight and well… I'm excited too! :D Ready your popcorn cause this will be one big fight!**

**DISCLAIMER!: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5, Capcom does.**

**Chapter 16: DIE IRVING!**

They escaped. They are now at the sea where everything is now… Calm. They saw that there is a storm coming, lightning struck through the sky. Amy looked down and gripping her shirt. _I don't know if I could do this… The boss fight. _Amy thought. Chris turned to her. "What's wrong Amy?" Chris asked with worry. "Oh, it's because…" Amy gulped. "Because…?" Sheva said. Suddenly a boat appeared, Irving's boat. The three stood up. "That." Amy pointed. "Oh shit!" Josh yelled, turning the steering wheel. The boat's rear where the three are, bumped into Irving's boat. The three was hanging on the sides of the boat. Their boat finally got space, but a majini with a machine gun on Irving's boat is shooting the boat. "Damn it!" Sheva yelled. "They're gonna sink us!" Chris said. "We got to do something!" Josh said. "We gotta get aboard that ship!" Chris said. "Hold on! Get ready!" Josh said as he began to steer the boat. Chris shot the majini. They are getting closer to the ladder of Irving's boat.

Irving was there, standing, watching the four. Chris, Sheva and Amy climbed up the ladder and saw Irving. "Won't you three just die already? You're making me look bad." Irving said as he walk towards the three. Amy giggled. _Oh I love his voice. _Amy thought. "Who did you think got this entire operation off the ground?" Irving said. _Um… Wesker? _Amythought_._ "Research like this doesn't find itself you know. Yet everyone looks down on me." Irving said. He let out something in his hand. "But not anymore." He said. "Don't do it!" Amy yelled as the three held out their handguns. Irving laughed and injected himself with the virus. He screamed in pain. He kneeled down and his back is bubbling. The three exchanged glances. Tentacles came out of Irving's back. The three pointed their handguns. "I'm far beyond anything you could ever hope to become!" Irving said and laughed. _Like a pony?_ Amy thought. A tentacle was going to hit Chris, but he dodged it and began to shoot Irving. But Irving jumped off the boat. The three looked down the boat.

The boat bumped into something. The three stumbled. They saw a big tentacle come out of the water and tried to hit the three, but it missed. Tentacles roamed around the boat. The tentacles came back and they saw a giant crocodile-like head. "Shit." Chris said. The mouth opened and it revealed Irvinng. "I just had an extreme make over!" Irving yelled and laughed. "Yeah you did because you're gay!" Amy yelled.

The beast jumped over the boat to go to the other side of the boat. The storm is now starting. Amy ran to a barrel to grab a first aid spray and went back to Chris and Sheva. "Chris! Status report! What the hell is that thing?" Josh called. "Just get outta here Josh! It's too dangerous!" Chris called "we'll try to stop it" Sheva called "understood, just don't get yourselves killed." Josh called. Chris headed towards the machine gun on the rear side of the boat. "Chris! Shoot the bubble-thing on top of its mouth" Amy pointed to the red bubble on the mouth of the beast.

"Okay!" Chris started to shoot it. Amy and Sheva too using their machine guns. The beast went back to the water. Amy headed towards to the other gun on the left. The tentacles with claws came out. The three started shooting it. Amy shot a rocket using the gun and a tentacle exploded. Chris and Sheva were dodging tentacles. Amy exploded three tentacles and the tentacles came back down. The head came back up and they are shooting its weak spot. The head came closer and bumped the boat and came back down. "What is this? A Titanic rip-off? Trying to sink us…" Amy said.

They saw behind the boat is the beast. The three went to the rear and started shooting its blob on the head. They saw that the monster was backing up and was charging to the boat. "Oh no…" Amy said. The monster tried to bite the three, but the three quickly dodged it. The monster came back to the water.

The monster was now on the left side of the boat. The three started shooting its weak spot again. The monster bumped the boat really hard and still, the boat didn't flip over. But the impact caused Amy to fall down the floor and slide to the other side. While she was sliding, she was screaming. The floor is too slippery. She is now on the edge of the boat, hanging at the edge. She was now nearly crying. _I always ended up like this…_ she thought. She can't climb up alone.

She noticed that the tentacles are going to grab her. She screamed on the top of her lungs and the tentacle grabbed her. "Aaaah! Don't rape me! Don't rape me!" Amy yelled as the tentacle grabbed her. She saw Chris and Sheva looking terrified. "Well don't just stand there! I don't want to be the damsel is distress here! Help me!" She yelled. Chris and Sheva were shooting the tentacles but the tentacles slid back down the water. Amy held her breath as the tentacles are down the water.

She slipped her right arm and reached for the machete and sliced the tentacle. She quickly swam up the water as fast as she could and breathed heavily as she was now on top of the water. "Chris! Sheva! Down here!" she yelled. She saw Sheva.

Sheva found a life buoy and tossed it in front of Amy. "Okay, how will I get up there?" Amy yelled. "Grab the hole, me and Chris will pull you up!" Sheva yelled. She saw that the monster was getting closer. Amy quickly grabbed it. Chris and Sheva pulled the rope that was connected to the life buoy. Amy finally got up the boat. "Thanks guys" Amy thanked. "Thank us later" Chris said.

"It's payback time!" Amy yelled as she went to the rear of the boat where the monster is. The monster grabbed the boat with its tentacles and it revealed Irving. Amy was shooting Irving while Chris and Sheva were shooting the tentacles. A tentacle almost hit Amy, but she dodged it. "Grrr! Why you…." Amy was shooting the tentacle who almost hit her and it exploded. Amy grinned.

The monster came back to the water and came to the right side of the boat. The three went to the right side and were shooting the blob on its head. One blob exploded and the monster groaned in pain. The monster came back to the water and went to the left side of the boat.

The three went to the left side of the boat. Amy was now panting. Yellow tentacles tried to hit the three but they dodged it. Now, the clawed tentacles came out. Amy went to the gun that shoots rockets and Sheva went to the machine gun while Chris is using his machine gun. Amy and Sheva exploded all the tentacles and the monster's head revealed itself.

They were shooting the blob and the monster was charging towards the boat to bite someone. The three dodged it and the monster was now behind the boat, grabbing it with its tentacles and revealing Irivng.

Amy ran to the other machine gun and started shooting Irving. The monster closed its mouth again and tried to bite Chris, but missed. The monster grabbed the boat again and revealed Irving. "**Just DIE already!**" Amy yelled out loud and mercilessly started shooting Irving multiple time with the machine gun.

Finally, the monster growled in pain and bit its tongue where Irving is connected and the monster died. Irving landed on the boat. "Tell me what you're planning to do!" Chris said."Damn Excella! I guess I wasn't worth the good stuff!" Irving said in pain. Sheva lowered her gun and looked at Amy "Excella?" she said "you'll find out later" Amy said. Chris putted his gun back to his pocket. "Where is this facility? Answer me!" Chris said, showing the picture of Jill. "What is the Uroboros Project?" Chris said. "The BSAA… Wow, you three are just on top of everything aren't cha?" Irving said. Amy made a hand puppet and copied what Irving said quietly. "The balance of the world is changing and you're completely oblivious to it." Irving said. "What's changing? What are you talking about? Is it the Uroboros project? Is that it?" Sheva said.

"It's too late now… No one can stop it. Uroboros is about to change everything…" Irving said and he growled in pain. "Chris!" Amy yelled. Chris backed away from Irving. "Chris? So you're Chris." Irving said and laughed. "What's so funny? How do you know about me?" Chris yelled. "All your answers await ahead, Chris… In that cave. If you can survive long enough to get them." Irving said and laughed. "You're crazy" Amy said quietly. "Dying is not so bad." Irving said. "That's what he said." Amy said quietly. "But it's not gonna change anything! You're still screwed!" Irving said and laughed again.

"We're wasting time here." Chris said and aimed his handgun to Irving. "Chris…" Sheva said, putting Chris' gun down. Irving's back started bubbling and Irving is dead. "Poor bastard…" Chris said. "Eeyup" Amy said. "Now what?" Sheva asked. "We keep going" Amy and Chris said in unison. Amy and Chris glanced at each other and Amy smiled.

**Wow a really long chapter! *stretches arms* woah… I can't believe this took me an hour O_O hope you like this! Please review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Damn it! I forgot to update again didn't I? Okay, I must update this NOW! **

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own this epic game, Resident Evil 5. Capcom does.**

**Chapter 17: Rage and spiders**

After the fight, they went to the cave where Irving said. They are with Josh. When they got deeper into the cave, Sheva saw a boat. "That's the boat the woman used to get away" Sheva pointed. They stopped beside the bridge and the three got out of the boat. "So, you three are really gonna go through all this?" Josh asked. Amy frowned and nodded. "Yes." Chris said. "This is not just about Jill; it's about the Uroboros Project as well." Sheva said. "I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. I will call HQ and try to get the withdrawal order rescinded. I will also try to get you backup. Try not to get yourselves killed" Josh said. Amy nodded and Josh left.

They went to the small shed that was in front of them. "Hey, hey, hey. Stay out of my shed." Amy mumbled quietly and smiled. "What did you say?" Chris asked. "Nothing." Amy said. Chris stared at her for a while then just ignored it. "That name Irving said. Excella." Sheva said. "You've heard it before?" Chris asked. "That's the name of the director of Tricell's African division." Sheva said. "Do you think she could be connected to Irving?" Chris said. "It's possible. But I don't have any proof."Tricell. If there is a connection, what does that mean for Africa?" Chris asked. "Not sure, but if we keep going, we're bound to find out" Sheva said. "True, let's move." Chris said. Chris turned to Amy. "Why aren't you telling us who is Excella and not saying what happened to Jill?" Chris asked. "Then it wouldn't be a surprise silly." Amy said. Chris just sighed and Sheva laughed.

They went inside the inner cave. Suddenly, spiders came out of the ground. "Don't worry, it will only take three shots to kill them" Amy said. Chris and Sheva nodded. They started to shoot the spiders and a spider jumped onto Amy's back. "Aaaaaahh! Get it off me! Get it off me! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoff!" Amy yelled. Chris shot the spider that is on Amy's back and the spider let go. Amy glared at the spider. "**DIE!**" Amy yelled and stomped at the spider using her two feet. She kept on jumping on the spider. "Amy! It's dead." Sheva pointed at the spider that is squashed like a little bug. "That's the reason why I hate spiders" Amy mumbled.

As they got deeper **(That's what she said)**, more spiders came out. But they just ignored it and climbed up the ladder. But more spiders came out. Amy groaned in frustration. "You really want to play huh? I'll give you a game! It's called _death_" Amy said and took out her shotgun. She shot all of the spiders and switched into her hand gun. They opened a big door and went inside.

Inside was really roomy. "I never knew such a place existed in here." Sheva said. "It looks like there's been a recent activity." Chris said. "I hope Irving was telling the truth when he said we'd find answers in this place." Sheva said. They went down the balcony they are on and went down another platform. They saw a big box. Amy tried to push the cover, but it's too heavy. Chris went beside Amy. "Need a hand?" Chris asked. "Yep." Amy said. They pushed the cover and inside the box were full of gold. Amy widened her eyes. She grabbed all the gold at once until the box is empty. Chris laughed.

As they moved on, they saw a bridge. Sheva crossed it first. But a column fell down and Sheva dodged it. The bridge was now broken. "Chris, Amy, are you okay?" Sheva called. "Yeah, we're fine." Amy called back. "We have to find a way to reunite with Sheva. Come on!" Amy said and went down the bridge. "Amy wait!" Chris said but when he looked down, Amy was okay, she's on another platform. "Come on!" Amy said. Chris went down. Majinis came out. "I'll provide cover!" Sheva called. Chris and Amy ran past through the majinis but a majini pulled Amy's hair. Amy yelped in pain. "**This is the last time you'll pull my hair!**" Amy yelled. She let out her machete. She was running towards the majini and she was yelling. "**Off with your head!**" Amy yelled and sliced the head off. The body was still standing. "Oh you want a meme? Well, **THIS IS SPARTA!**" She yelled and kicked the body off. She went back to Chris, who was holding his laugh.

**Well, need to stop here. My mom is calling me to go to church upstairs. Well my house has a church on the third floor ^_^ so, the reference "Hey, hey, hey. Stay out of my shed." Was from , an awesome parody of My Little Pony. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**DAMN! Forgot to update again! *facedesk* (because facepalm is too mainstream) don't worry. I'll update. O_O I forgot to update for a WEEK? UGH! Okay. Time for the chapter**

**DISCLAIMER: ****I do not own Resident Evil 5 or any of its characters. Capcom does**

**Chapter 18: The fire balls and columns of DOOM!**

After clearing up all the enemies, Chris and Amy reunited with Sheva. They grabbed items and ammo and they went to another big box. Amy prepared herself and Chris and Amy pushed the cover of the box and inside was empty. Suddenly, the platform beneath the three opened and they fell down. Fortunately, they landed safely. They're now on a T-shaped hallway.

Spiders and enemies began to appear. "Oh Celestia…" Amy mumbled. They were shooting the enemies. Amy went to the left hallway to grab the gem. "MINE!" Amy said. Amy felt something warm on her right side. When she turned to the right she saw that her skirt was on fire and a majini with two torches of fire was there. Amy screamed. "OH MY LUNA! FIRE!" she lay down and rolled on the ground. She saw that the fire was gone. "You little bastard!" she shouted. She snatched a torch from the majini. She pointed the torch at the head and burned the majini's face. Chris shot the majini two times and the majini died.

They continued on and saw more majinis. Amy grunted and let out her sniper rifle. She shot the majinis and saw the other ones jumping up the platform where the three are. They shot the majinis and saw the ones with the wooden shields hiding. The three went down the platform to kill the majinis. The three just used their stun rods to destroy the shields and kill the majinis. Amy roamed around to destroy the vases and find ammo. Chris and Sheva followed her. When she got closer to a giant torch, she saw fire balls.

"Oh for the love of Cadence." Amy mumbled. "What in God's name are those? Better give them a wide berth!" Sheva said. "Follow me!" Amy yelled. The three ran to a big crank. "Turn it. I'll open the entrance over there for you guys. Just stay here!" Amy said. Chris and Sheva turned the big crank and opened the entrance. "Be careful!" Chris said. Amy nodded and ran for the entrance, dodging the fire balls. She saw the door half closed and she's almost there. She slid through it and pressed on a button beneath her. She saw that the fire balls exploded and the door stayed open.

Chris and Sheva went to Amy. "Are you okay?" Sheva asked. "No need to worry. I'm fine." Amy said. They went down the stairs and opened a door.

Amy was getting ready on what's gonna happen next. They saw a button. When the three stepped on it. The ground began to shake. "Oh sweet Celestia, RUN!" Amy yelled. They ran and the columns began to fall. Amy ran as fast as she could. She never ran this fast for her entire life. They saw a hole and they jumped over it. They kept on running. Another hole was up ahead and they jumped over it. They kept running and jumped over another hole and they jumped over it. Amy accidentally slipped her foot and slid down the hole, but she's hanging on the edge. Chris and Sheva pulled her up.

When Amy got up, they saw that the door was closing. They ran and jumped inside before the door closed. They went to a door that has chains on the sides and Chris and Sheva pulled it. The door slid down and revealed stairs. They went down the stairs.

**Okay. So this is short and I'm sorry… I just updated at night and it's past my bedtime. I usually don't sleep past 11:00 but look, it's already 11:32 and my mom will yell at me for not sleeping early but it's freakin' 11:00! How can THAT be "early"? -_-" anyway, the names I mentioned Celestia, Luna and Cadence are the three princesses in MLP:FiM ^_^ hope you like the chapter! Please review!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Um, I updated shortly on the last chapter because my keyboard is being a freaking troll _ anyway, I just bought another keyboard and I can update again! Here it is!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **I do not own Resident evil 5, Tekken or Street Fighter, Capcom owns RE 5 and SF. While Namco owns Tekken okay?**

**Chapter 19: I can do Chun-Li and Ling Xiaoyu's moves! And the firetrucking Popokarimu is back! **

_This is gonna be easy… _Amy thought. Amy signaled Chris and Sheva to follow her. They went down the other stairs. Amy turned to the left. She grabbed a Grenade Launcher and gave it to Chris. They went to the statue that was holding the chains. The other chain was on the other side. Amy and Chris went to the other one and Chris and Sheva pulled the chain and the other stairs went upwards. The statue backed up and underneath it was a jewel. Amy picked it up. "What are you going to do with those jewels?" Chris asked. Amy just shrugged.

They went up the stairs they just activated and Chris and Sheva pulled the chains down. They saw that the stairs they activated went straight. And two stairs has been activated.

They headed to one of the stairs. They saw majinis came out. "Ugh… Damn it." Amy said, frustrated. She shot majinis using her sniper rifle. "Ah whatever." She switched to her handgun and saw the majinis in front of them. Amy shot a majini on the hand and the majini accidentally tossed his spear backwards. It was heading to a majini but the majini ducked upwards to dodge it."Wow, he can be pretty good playing the limbo." Amy said. After they cleared the enemies, they continued on to the stairs.

They went down the stairs and went up to the other one. They went to the statue ad pulled the chains. The stairs where they came from went down. They went to the purple statue, but it only has one chain. Chris grabbed the chain and Amy and Sheva are going to the other chain that was downstairs. When they went down, majinis and spiders appeared. "Pull the chain, I'll handle the spiders" Amy said. Sheva nodded and went to the statue. Amy shot two bullets on two spiders. But when she was about to shoot the third one, no bullets came out. She reached her pocket for ammo, but she's all out. "Aw come on!" Amy yelled. Amy just jumped on the third spider.

Chris and Sheva pulled the chain. A path that was above went down. Sheva saw Amy jumped on a spider. "Did you ran out of ammo?" Sheva asked. Amy nodded. Sheva reached for her pocket. "Nah, you'll need it more." Amy said. "Why don't you use your other guns?" Sheva asked. "I just don't feel like using it."Amy said. Sheva just sighed. Majinis came down to where Amy and Sheva are. A majini came behind Amy. Amy was twisted the majini's arm and flipped the majini over. Amy was shocked on what she just did. "I-isn't that Xiaoyu's move from _Tekken_? Sweet!" Amy said. She saw Chris heading towards them. "Help me!" Sheva called. Amy saw the majini choking Sheva. Amy kicked the majini and freed Sheva. Chris shot a majini that was behind Amy before it could attack her. Amy saw a majini lifting its spear behind Chris. Amy ran to Chris. "Look out!" Amy yelled and she stepped on the majini's shoulder and kicked its back. "The Xiaoyu fun has been doubled!" Amy said. She saw a majini with a mask and was holding two torches. Amy went to the majini and lifted her left foot and kicked the majini several times using her left foot. She bring down her left foot and raised her right one. She kicked the majini several times again using her right foot. She put down her right foot and raised the left one kicked the majini upwards. The majini flew up and went back down to the ground. "Yeah! Chun-Li powah!" Amy said. Chris and Sheva glanced at her. "My favorite character in _Street Fighter_." Amy said.

Amy did more moves of Chun-Li and Ling Xiaoyu's moves until all the enemies are dead. Amy looked at her boot. "Oh, so it's made out of leather and metal!" Amy said. "We have one more statue to go!" Amy said. Amy picked up handgun ammo and reloaded her gun. They went to the last statue. "Wait! Before you pull the chain, equip your Grenade Launcher Chris." Amy said. "Why?" Chris asked. "You'll see why." Amy said. Chris equipped his Grenade Launcher and Chris and Sheva pulled the chains. They activated two stairs.

When they were heading for the stairs, a Popokarimu came out, hovering in the air. The Popokarimu came down. "Welcome back!" Amy said, sarcastically. Chris shot two grenades at it and the Popokarimu went down. "Shoot the weak spot!" Amy said. Chris was shooting the weak spot with the Grenade Launcher. When he shot one final grenade, the Popokarimu died. Amy picked up the jewel.

They went to the stairs and went up. They went to a door and went through it. Amy suddenly had a vision about Wesker and Excella, talking about the virus. When her vision end, she let out a quiet gasp. _I can have vision about the cutscenes? _Amy thought. Chris saw Amy. He placed his hand on her shoulder. "Hey, you alright?" Chris asked. Amy snapped back to reality. "Oh, I'm fine… Don't worry." Amy said.

**Is that long enough? There. And yeah, my favorite character in Tekken is Ling Xiaoyu and on Street Fighter, Chun-Li. Hope you like the chapter! Please review! **


End file.
